


Secret Santa

by greettheworld



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greettheworld/pseuds/greettheworld
Summary: For Secret Santa, Cyrus was able to draw his boyfriend, TJ, but he doesn't know what to get him.





	Secret Santa

At the Spoon, A week into Christmas, the GHC, including Jonah, Marty and TJ had an idea to do a Secret Santa - everyone involved will be picking a random person to give a gift to. Cyrus wrote everyone’s names on pieces of paper and put them in a small box.

Everybody drawing their lots, promising not to tell ANYONE who they picked. Cyrus picked the last one. He casually picked up his paper and opened it, his eyes widened & his heart beat so fast. The name Cyrus never knew he wanted to pick.

In his own handwriting, “TJ”.

Everybody was excited & smiling. Looking between each other constantly, not give away who they picked. They agreed to meet with their gifts at Andi’s home on Christmas day.

December 22, three days before Christmas, Cyrus was frantically going through the stalls, worrying what gift to give to TJ. ”How about a basketball?” he thought. “No! Why would a guy in the basketball team need another ball for?”, “A Jersey? Nah. A hoodie! Why would he need more?” talking to himself.

As he kept walking between shelves, he was met with a familiar gaze. It was TJ. Both of them are shocked to meet each other. “Oh no!” he thought.

“Hey, muffin.” TJ said.

Cyrus at a loss for words, “Hi…” said as he waved his hand.

“Looking for a gift, too?”

“Yeah.” Cyrus shyly replied. “I just don’t know what to give them.”

“Who did you pick? I might be able to help.” TJ volunteered with a smirk.

“Nuh-uh! That’s cheating!” he said as he grinned.

“Fine,” TJ conceded. “Wanna look around with me, instead?” TJ lightly reached out his hands signalling Cyrus to hold it.

“Sure.” Cyrus reached out for TJ’s hand and held it tight. They looked at each other with their brightest smile as they walked.

After several minutes, walking hand-in-hand, a peculiar booth caught Cyrus’ eyes. The booth made personalised, braided Accessories. Cyrus was particularly liking the bracelets. The middle of the bracelet was made of metal that they can engrave names and other stuff on it.

“These look cute!” Cyrus exclaimed as they look through their products.

“You think so?” TJ asked as if he was secretly getting ideas from it.

“I mean,” Cyrus said as he tried one on, “I like it. I just don’t know if they would like it.”

“It’s up to you, really.” TJ said.

Cyrus looks at TJ. “How about you? Would you like it if someone gave one to you?”

“Yeah.” TJ simply nods his head. “You know, we can make this easier if you just tell me who you picked,” he teases Cyrus.

“No!” Cyrus exclaimed. “I’m not asking who you picked either!” TJ just shrugged, “Whatever. Fine.”

TJ’s phone suddenly rang. He picked up it to see who it was - “Mom”. Cyrus listens to him as he talked to his mom. After a few second, they ended the call.

“Bye, mom,” as TJ ended the call. “Hey muffin, I got to go.” TJ said. “Mom needs some wrapping the gifts.”

“Alright. I understand,” as Cyrus smiled.

TJ reached in and kissed Cyrus’ forehead, making both of them smile and blush.

“Talk to you later,” TJ said. “love you!” He waved at Cyrus and moved along. Cyrus, still smiling, looked at TJ walking away as he held the part where he got kissed.

Cyrus talked to the saleswoman at the booth, purchasing the bracelet he wanted. When asked what he wanted to get engraved. After a few minutes, Cyrus got the bracelet, went home & wrapped it himself. He made sure to put in a small bow on top to make it look cuter.

Christmas Day, December 25. They were seated around Andi’s living room, holding their presents for each other. Jonah volunteered first with his gift for Buffy. It was Vinyl wraps for her skateboard. Buffy went next. She gave Andi wooden cutouts of their names for her arts and crafts. Andi picked Marty. She gave Marty a Space Otter shirt with the name “Marty Party” and the number 15 on the back. Marty picked Jonah. He gave Jonah stickers he can put in his guitar. That ended the cycle, but not everyone has given their gifts yet. In unison, the four looked at the two suspects, who coincidentally, was sitting beside each other.

Cyrus and TJ looked at each other in surprise, while the others are grinning at them. Both of them just stared as the redness in their face was impossible not to notice.

“Alright, you love birds,” Andi mockingly said. “What did you give each other?” Without breaking eye contact and without saying a word. The two exchanged their presents. “How about you open it together?” Andi asked.

They both looked up to open their boxes. “3…” the four of them started counting down. “2… 1…”

Cyrus looked at his present. He looked shocked. He held it up so others can see it - TJ did the same.

“Whoa!” Andi and the others were amazed. Both Cyrus and TJ were holding the exact same thing. They were yellow braided bracelets with engraved names on the middle.

“What’s written in your, Cyrus?” Buffy asked.

Cyrus gulped, “Muffin.” The four of them was smiling on behalf of the two.

“How about yours?” Buffy said, looking at TJ.

“Muffin.” TJ said while at a loss for words.

“C’mon!” Andi hurriedly asked, “Wear it!” TJ put it in his right wrist and Cyrus put it in his left, then they looked at each other smiled. They can’t stop giggling and Cyrus started tearing up.

“Hey!” TJ exclaimed. “If you start crying, I’ll think it’s a bad gift.”

Cyrus can’t stop the tears, just shakes his head. “I love it,” and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, too.”

TJ smiled, reached for Cyrus’ cheeks with his right hand. Cyrus slowly shook his head back and forth, feeling TJ’s hand.

“I love you, muffin.” TJ said.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
